WE ARE THE SAVIOR
by akaryuzetsu99
Summary: Aku hanyalah seorang pecundang yang tak berani tuk berbuat banyak. Pengecut yang tak berani membela diri, saat diinjak-injak harga diriku. Namun bukannya aku lemah, tapi hanya aku tak mau kehilangan orang yang berharga bagiku. Inilah kisahku, kisah seorang pengecut dalam kehidupan.


Aku hanyalah seorang pecundang yang tak berani tuk berbuat banyak. Pengecut yang tak berani membela diri, saat diinjak-injak harga diriku. Namun bukannya aku lemah, tapi hanya aku tak mau kehilangan orang yang berharga bagiku. Inilah kisahku, kisah seorang pengecut dalam kehidupan.

Warning: OOCNaru!StrongNaru!GodlikeNaru!SmartNaru!AU,OC,TYPO,Berantakan,Gaje.

Dunia tengah terjadi kekacauan, dimana hampir seluruh dunia telah dikuasai makhluk Underworld. Manusia yang mulai terdesak, akhirnya memilih untuk melindungi diri dalam pelindung yang sangat kuat. Dengan ingatan dari masa lalu mereka masing-masing, manusia berusaha agar dapat kembali merebut bumi seutuhnya dari makhluk Underworld. Mereka yang memiliki ingatan dari kehidupan sebelumnya disebut savior. Para savior diwajibkan untuk bersekolah pada Savior Academy. Tujuan dari savior academy adalah untuk mendidik dan mengajarkan untuk menjadi savior yang tangguh. Savior dibagi menjadi 2 yaitu Knight dan Magician. Knight adalah petarung pengguna senjata, dengan plana sebagai kekuatan utamanya. Plana adalah energi yang dipakai oleh seorang Knight untuk memperkuat dirinya dalam segala aspek pertarungan. Sedangkan Magician adalah pengguna sihir, baik sihir pertahanan(Defense), sihir penyerangan(Attack) maupun sihir pendukung(Support). Energi yang dipakai seorang Magician dan Knight berbeda, jika seorang Knight memakai plana, maka seorang Magician memakai mana untuk mengeluarkan sebuah sihir. Namun ada pula beberapa savior yang merangkap menjadi Magician dan Knight.

Terdapat lima cabang pemerintahan yang dibagi menjadi lima, yaitu Iwagakure, Kirigakure, Sunagakure, Kumogakure, dan Konoha. Masing-masing pemerintah dipimpin seorang raja, yang bertugas untuk mengatur daerahnya. Para pemimpin cabang dipimpin oleh orang-orang ber-rank S+. Kekuatan mereka dapat dikatakan melebihi nalar manusia.

Seluruh savior dikategorikan dalam beberapa rank, mulai dari rank E-S+. Semakin tinggi rank seorang savior, maka semakin banyak kemudahan yang ia dapat. Namun tanggung jawab yang mereka emban semakin besar.

Di sebuah tanah tandus, ribuan mayat para kesatria bergelimpangan tak bernyawa. Tanah berwarna coklat telah berubah warna menjadi merah karena darah yang begitu pekat. Seorang pemuda berambut kuning jatuh terduduk dengan pandangan yang begitu kosong. Namun ia bukan satu-satunya yang hidup disana, ada seorang lelaki dewasa dengan sepasang sayap kelelawar yang begitu besar. Sosok itu terbang dengan angkuh di langit yang begitu kelam. Ia memandang rendah orang yang tengah terduduk dengan ekspresi yang begitu kacau. Pupil vertikal berwarna merah darah itu benar-benar membuat siapa saja yang menatapnya akan gemetar karena ketakutan. Pemuda bermata biru laut itu terus berlinangan air mata. Rahang pemuda itu mengeras dengan aura berwarna putih keemasan terus menguar dari tubuhnya. Tangannya menggenggam erat sebuah tombak berwarna putih dengan ukiran kuno. Tombak tersebut bercahaya dengan terang, seolah mengerti apa yang diinginkan oleh sang pemilik. Mata birunya berkilat dengan tajam, memandang nyalang sosok yang tengah terbang dengan angkuh di depannya.  
"Akan ku lenyapkan, hingga kau tak akan bisa bangkit lagi...!" Teriak pemuda dengan keras. Pemuda itu berlari dengan sangat cepat ke arah sosok itu.

Kejahatan yang merajai dunia Dalam gelapnya malam yang kelam Kan terkikis oleh cahaya sang penguasa Kebangkitan kan terbelenggu hingga penghakiman Sayap kebenaran dan kebaikan, kan terbentang Seluruh penjuru dunia kan tenggelam dalam cahaya yang tak berujung Hingga api kan mati selamanya

ABSOLUTE TRIHEXA

Sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna putih dengan lambang hexagonal, muncul di depan pemuda yang tengah berlari. Sosok yang tengah terbang dengan angkuh, mengangkat tangan kanannya ke langit. Dari langit puluhan lingkaran sihir berwarna merah darah tercipta, ratusan meteor muncul dari lingkaran itu. Melihat itu sang pemuda malah mempercepat larinya menuju sosok yang menyerangnya. Pemuda itu menghindari seluruh bombardiran dari sosok tadi. Lingkaran sihir putih itu hendak ia sentuhkan ke sosok tadi. Dengan sekali lompatan, pemuda tadi melesat menuju sosok tadi. Melihat itu, yang menjadi target pemuda tadi tidak tinggal diam. Sebuah aura merah pekat berkumpul di tangan kiri sosok itu. Aura merah itu berubah menjadi pedang energi yang menyelimuti tangannya. Jarak antara mereka berdua semakin dekat, mata merah darah dan biru samudra saling beradu.  
"HEEYAAAHHH...!"  
"HEEYAAAHHH...!"  
CRASHHH...!

Tangan laki-laki bersayap itu tepat menembus jantung milik pemuda berambut kuning. Seringai iblis terpampang di wajah yang tampan namun mengerikan itu. Darah segar mengalir dari mulut dan dada milik pemuda itu. Matanya yang setengah terbuka tetap menatap tajam iblis di depannya.  
"Inilah akhirnya bocah. Kau akan berakhir seperti sampah-sampah itu." katanya dengan sombong. Namun kata-kata itu tak membuat pemuda itu gentar, malahan sebuah senyum meremehkan terpatri dengan indah di wajahnya. Mata birunya memancarkan keyakinan yang begitu kuat. Tangan kanannya menggenggam erat tombak putihnya.  
"Kau salah, bukan hanya aku yang akan mati tapi akan ku bawa kau bersamaku." katanya dengan mantap. Tangan kirinya yang masih terdapat lingkaran sihir itu, menghantam dada sosok itu. Aura berwarna putih berkecamuk dengan hebat di sekitar mereka berdua. Setitik keraguan terbersit di hati sosok itu.  
"Apa yang kau lakukan bocah!?" katanya dengan keras. Pemuda itu malah memperlebar senyumannya. Tombak di tangannya dihujamkan tepat pada jantung sosok itu. Mata sosok itu membulat, saat tombak itu tepat menghujam jantungnya. "Ini tak akan membunuhku bocah. Aku ini abadi." katanya dengan nada sombong. Namun senyum di wajah pemuda itu tak tergoyahkan.  
"Aku tak berniat membunuhmu. Tapi akan kusegel kau di ujung alam semesta. Seal!" katanya tanpa ragu. Aura putih yang berkecamuk disekitar mereka semakin pekat dan menari dengan liar. Aura itu mengikat hampir seluruh tubuh iblis itu. Sang iblis pun mencoba membebaskan dirinya dari jeratan aura putih itu. Kemudian di atas mereka. muncul lingkaran sihir yang sangat besar dengan lambang hexagonal. Lingkaran itu perlahan mulai menghisap kedua orang tadi. Laki-laki yang bersayap itu berontak dan berteriak-berteriak layaknya orang gila. Namun berbanding terbalik dengan pemuda yang ikut terhisap dengannya malah tersenyum dengan bangga. Rasa takutnya pada lubang itu tak sebesar rasa leganya, yang telah berhasil mengalahkan musuh yang merenggut nyawa para sahabatnya dengan sangat biadab. Akhirnya mereka berdua benar-benar lenyap dari medan pertempuran itu.

Seorang remaja tampan tengah terbangun dari mimpi tentang masa lalunya. Tangan kanannya memegang kepalanya yang masih terasa pusing. Mata birunya sempat meredup mengingat mimpinya tadi. Namun dengan langkah gontai ia berjalan menuju kamar mandinya.  
15 menit kemudian ia keluar dari kamar mandinya dengan sebuah handuk yang melilit tubuhnya. Wajahnya yang sempat lusuh karena tidur kini telah segar kembali. Mengambil pakaian yang berada di lemari bajunya. Kini tokoh utama kita telah memakai seragam sekolahnya. Mengambil tas sekolahnya, pemuda tadi mulai berangkat menuju sekolah. Di perjalanan tokoh utama kita bertemu dengan sahabat baiknya.  
"Ohayo Sasuke..!" sapanya dengan akrab. "Ohayo Naruto...!" balas Sasuke. Mereka berdua pun memutuskan berjalan bersama menuju akademi. Akademi yang mereka tuju adalah akademi khusus bagi mereka yang memiliki ingatan tentang kehidupan sebelumnya. Sampai di area sekolah yang sangat luas, dapat dilihat sekolah itu mengambil gaya arsitektur Eropa klasik. "Kyaa... itu Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun menjauhlah dari si lemah itu..." Beberapa suara mengusik pendengaran Sasuke dan Naruto. Dapat dilihat para fansgirl setia Sasuke yang memuja-muja Sasuke dan menghina Naruto yang berjalan bersama Sasuke. Itu memang wajar terjadi, karena bagaimana pun Sasuke adalah satu-satunya murid disana yang menyandang peringkat S apalagi dia masih berstatus murid kelas 1. Dan untuk Naruto dia adalah murid kelas 1 yang benar-benar memiliki predikat terburuk, karena ia menyandang peringkat F-. Padahal rank terendah di sekolah itu adalah rank E. Penyebabnya adalah Naruto selalu menyerah saat latih tanding. Sasuke yang mendengar itu merasa sangat marah, ingin sekali ia memberi pelajaran pada orang-orang yang telah menghina sahabat yang telah ia anggap sebagai saudaranya sendiri. Namun ia masih dihentikan oleh sahabat yang menjadi bahan cemoohan. Menghela nafas berat, Sasuke benar-benar bingung dengan pemikiran sahabatnya ini. Padahal ia termasuk orang yang cukup kuat. Mereka berdua pun memilih berlalu dari sana menuju kelas mereka. Mereka berada di kelas satu D. Menuju bangku paling belakang mereka berdua mendudukkan diri mereka disana. Tak lama mereka duduk di kursinya, bel sekolah pun berbunyi pertanda bahwa pelajaran kan dimulai. 10 menit kemudian seorang laki-laki dewasa dengan setelan jas dan kemeja memasuki ruang kelas itu. Hampir dari separuh wajahnya tertutup oleh masker hitam. Rambutnya yang berwarna silver berdiri tegak melawan gravitasi. " Ohayo anak-anak..." sapanya pada seluruh murid di ruang itu.  
"Ohayo sensei..." balas seluruh murid dengan serempak.  
"Baiklah, hari ini kita akan berlatih bersama dengan anak kelas 2..." kata guru tersebut dengan tegas. Para murid mendengar hal itu menampilkan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda. Namun hampir dari mereka menampakkan ekspresi cemas. Namun 2 orang bangku paling belakang malah menampilkan ekspresi malas. Namun kemalasan mereka berdua memiliki alasan masing-masing. Untuk si emo dia sangat malas karena pasti dia akan menjadi incaran para fansgirl dari kelas 2 yang sungguh menjengkelkan. Dan untuk si spiky dia malas karena pasti menjadi bahan bully-an anak kelas 2. Dengan berat hati mereka mulai beranjak dari kelas mereka, menuju tempat latih tanding di sekolah itu.

#Training ground akademi

Terdapat dua kelompok yang saling berhadapan. Terlihat mereka menggunakan seragam olah raga mereka masing-masing. Mereka adalah murid kelas 1 dan 2 yang tengah melakukan latihan bersama. Mata para perempuan kelas 2 disana selalu tertuju pada seorang murid kelas satu yang tengah berdiri dengan gagah. Berbeda dengan para perempuan kelas 2, para laki-laki malah memandang remeh murid yang berdiri di sebelah pangeran sekolah. Seorang laki-laki berambut melawan gravitasi berdiri ditengah dua kelompok yang saling berhadapan.  
"Baiklah dalam latih tanding kali ini, kelas 1 yang akan memilih siapa yang akan menjadi lawan mereka. Giliran pertama adalah Uchiha Sasuke silakan maju..!" katanya dengan lantang. Murid yang bernama Sasuke dengan santai mulai berjalan ketengah lapangan dengan santai. Mata hitam kelamnya menilik satu-persatu murid kelas dua. Mata setajam elang miliknya berhenti pada seorang laki-laki berambut mangkok.  
"Aku akan melawanmu mangkok." katanya dengan datar. Sang pemuda berambut mangkok itu berlari dengan semangat ketengah lapangan. "Akan ku tunjukan semangat masa mudaku padamu..." kata pemuda mangkok itu dengan semangat. Sasuke malah memutar bola matanya dengan bosan. Guru yang berada disana bertindak sebagai wasit disana. "Pertarungan kali ini tak boleh saling membunuh" tuturnya.  
"MULAI...!" imbuhnya. Sang pemuda mangkok mulai memasang kuda-kuda bertarung miliknya, sedangkan Sasuke malah melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.  
"Aku akan mulai dahulu. HERMES...!" teriak pemuda mangkok dengan lantang. Penampilan dari pemuda itu mulai berubah. Sekarang ia mengenakan sebuah armor perang yunani dengan ikat kepala berwarna merah darah. Yang paling mencolok darinya adalah sepasang sepatu berwarna emas dengan tambahan sayap angsa putih. Disekitar sepatunya muncul api yang berwarna keemasan.  
"Inilah kekuatanku yang sebenarnya..." katanya dengan sombong. Sasuke yang melihat itu tak merespon apa pun. Hal itu membuat si pemuda rambut mangkok menjadi geram. Dengan kecepatan yang sangat tidak lazim si pemuda mencoba menendang kepala Sasuke dengan keras. Melihat itu Sasuke mengkonsentrasikan seluruh plananya tepat pada telapak tangan kirinya. Tendangan keras milik si mangkok dihentikan dengan mudah oleh Sasuke. Merasa gagal si mangkok kembali menghantamkan kaki kirinya ke rusuk Sasuke. Kembali dengan mudah Sasuke menghindari serangan itu dengan menggeser sedikit tubuhnya kesamping. Alhasil serangan si mangkok mengenai udara kosong. Melihat ada kesempatan, Sasuke segera menyentil punggung si mangkok dengan plana yang sudah terkonsentrasi. Si mangkok terpental beberapa meter ke belakang dengan keras. "Baiklah, pemenangnya adalah Sasuke Uchiha..." kata guru pengajar. Sasuke kembali menuju ke barisannya dengan santai.  
"KYAAA SASUKE-KUN...!"  
"KYAAA KEREN...!" Teriakan para fansgirl setia Sasuke membahana di seluruh penjuru lapangan itu. Sasuke mulai malas mendengar teriakan-teriakan para perempuan absurb itu. "DIAM...!" Seluruh teriakan para fansgirl seketika senyap tak berbekas mendengar bentakan sang guru.  
"baiklah selanjutnya...(Skip time)"  
Seluruh murid telah selesai melakukan latih tanding mereka kecuali Naruto. Naruto yang namanya dipanggil hendak mengundurkan diri.  
"Naruto jika kau kalah kali ini maka otomatis kau akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini..." pernyataan itu membuat hampir seluruh siswa disana merasa bahagia. Namun hal itu tak berlaku pada Sasuke. Ingin rasanya ia menolong Naruto namun apa daya ia tak mampu berbuat banyak untuk temannya itu. Sebuah senyum merekah pada wajah Sasuke saat sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya. "Baiklah sensei saya memilih untuk mengundur-..." perkataan Naruto sukses terhenti saat merasakan sebuah bola api meluncur kearahnya dengan kecepatan dewa. Meskipun bola api itu melesat dengan sangat cepat, Naruto melihat bola itu bergerak dengan sangat lambat. Mudah baginya untuk menghindari bola api itu, akan tetapi jika dia sampai menghindari bola api itu maka siswa-siswa yang berada di belakangnya akan terkena serangan itu. Dengan terpaksa Naruto mengkonsentrasikan plana di kepalan tangannya, dengan cepat Naruto menahan bola api itu dengan pukulannya.  
"Menjauh dariku sekarang!" perintah Naruto pada murid-murid di belakangnya yang tengah berdiri mematung. Dengan tergesa-gesa mereka berlari tunggang langgang menjauhi Naruto. Merasa sudah tak ada yang berada di sekitarnya, ia pun memukul bola itu dengan tangannya yang masih bebas.  
DUUARRRR...!  
Ledakan kecil terjadi saat bola itu meledak. Tercipta kawah dengan diameter 1 meter disana. Dapat dilihat Naruto masih berdiri tegak tanpa luka apa pun. Hal itu membuat seluruh orang disana terkejut minus Sasuke karena melihat Naruto dapat menahan dengan mudah serangan sihir tingkat 3. Mata Naruto menatap pelaku penyerangan yang masih bersikap seolah tak melakukan apa pun.  
"Apa maksudmu Sasuke?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke hanya diam tak merespon apa pun. Namun plana berwarna hitam pekat menyelimuti tubuh Sasuke. Plana itu menari-nari dengan liar disekitar tubuh Sasuke.  
"Hanya memaksa sang naga keluar dari sarangnya." kata Sasuke dengan datar. Mata Naruto seketika menajam mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Murid-murid disana merasa bingung dengan maksud ucapan Sasuke tadi. Apalagi plana yang dikeluarkan Sasuke benar-benar menunjukkan eksistensinya sebagai seorang rank S. Mereka semua berdecak kagum melihat kemampuan sesungguhnya dari Sasuke. Mengarahkan tangannya kedepan, sebuah lubang dimensi berwarna hitam kelam muncul di depan tangannya. Lubang dimensi memunculkan sebuah gagang pedang. Dengan paksa Sasuke menarik keluar pedang tersebut. Saat pedang itu keluar dari lubang dimensi itu, seketika langit menjadi gelap dengan petir yang menyambar-nyambar. Aura dari pedang yang dipakai Sasuke memancarkan energi yang sangat kelam. Hampir seluruh siswa disana kesulitan hanya untuk bernafas.  
"Pedang apa itu...?" tanya perempuan berambut merah darah.  
"Kusanagi, pedang milik Sasuke yang membuatnya menyandang rank S." kata sang guru yang masih ingin melihat kelanjutan dari drama di depannya.

#Hokage office.

Disebuah ruangan yang bisa dibilang cukup megah, seorang pria tua renta tengah duduk dengan santai di kursinya. Matanya terus melihat seluruh penjuru kota dengan santai. Namun matanya menangkap sesuatu yang jarang dilihatnya. Dengan cepat ia memanggil seorang teleporter, sang teleporter langsung mengirim pria tua tadi ke tempat yang akan ia tuju.

#Training ground

Muncul seorang pria tua dari sebuah lingkaran sihir. Sang guru langsung menunduk hormat melihat pria tua itu. Direksi mata orang tua itu tetap terfokus pada 2 orang remaja yang tengah berhadapan. Orang tua ini merasakan kekuatan yang sangat besar dari kedua orang itu, namun salah satunya malah menekan kekuatannya sampai titik terendah. Dia sangat tertarik dengan remaja yang seolah tak terpengaruh dengan plana yang sangat kuat. "Naruto, apakah kau telah kehilangan jiwa kesatriamu...?" pemuda emo itu mencoba untuk memprovokasi pemuda spiky di depannya. Si spiky mengeraskan rahangnya mendengar provokasi dari sahabatnya. Dia rela dihina, namun dia tak bisa menerima jika ada yang mempertanyakan jiwa kesatrianya. "Sebagai sesama kesatria dari masa lalu yang sama, aku menantangmu berduel disini secara adil..." tantang si emo. Tatapan Naruto seketika menjadi datar mendengar tantangan Sasuke. Ledakan plana berwarna putih keemasan keluar dari tubuh Naruto. Tanah disekitar Naruto mulai terangkat. Dua plana dengan warna yang saling bertolakan beradu kuat. Keduanya tak ingin saling mengalah, saling berkecamuk satu sama lain. Orang memandang takjub dengan plana yang dimiliki mereka berdua. Tapi ada juga yang tak percaya jika Naruto memiliki plana sekuat ataupun melebihi Sasuke. "Keluarkan dia Naruto, Kusanagi sedang menunggu rivalnya." kata Sasuke yang kelihatan sangat tertarik. Terjadi fenomena aneh di tempat itu. Langit yang kelam menjadi berlubang oleh cahaya yang sangat terang. Seluruh orang terkesima melihat hal menakjubkan itu. Mereka merasakan aura yang sangat menenangkan. Sebuah cahaya jatuh tepat di depan Naruto berdiri. Cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan menerangi lapangan itu. Cahaya yang menyilaukan itu perlahan mulai menghilang memperlihatkan Naruto yang telah berdiri dengan gagah. Sebuah tombak berwarna putih dihiasi aksara-aksara kuno, bertengger manis di bahu Naruto. Memutar-mutar tombaknya, Naruto langsung memasang kuda-kudanya dengan mata tombak teracung ke depan, tepat ke arah Sasuke. Seringai kemenangan tercetak dengan jelas pada wajah Sasuke. Dengan cepat ia melesat ke arah Naruto dengan kecepatan yang kasat mata. Mengayunkan katananya ke leher Naruto, namun hal itu disadari oleh Naruto yang langsung menggunakan tombaknya sebagai perisai. Gelombang kejut yang dahsyat terjadi saat dua senjata yang berbeda itu saling menghantam satu sama lain. Para siswa menutup mata mereka agar debu yang dibawa gelombang kejut yang cukup besar. Mereka berdua saling mengadu kekuatan dari senjata mereka masing-masing. Plana hitam dan putih terus menari dengan liar. Mereka berdua langsung mengambil jarak beberapa meter kebelakang. Sasuke langsung mengarahkan tangan kirinya ke depan, lalu muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna merah.

BLAZE STROM

Sebuah tembakan api meluncur dengan cepat ke arah Naruto. Tak tinggal diam, Naruto pun memutar tombaknya dengan cepat sebagai perisai. Api yang hendak menyerangnya langsung menghilang tanpa jejak saat menyentuh tombak Naruto. Tak mau kalah Naruto mengeluarkan lingkaran sihir berwarna hijau di depannya.

CYCLONE

Sebuah pusaran angin yang sangat tajam mengarah ke Sasuke. Tak mau mati konyol, Sasuke langsung menebas serangan tersebut menjadi dua. Melihat ada celah, Naruto langsung melesat ke arah Sasuke dengan kecepatan penuh. Menghunuskan mata tombaknya tepat ke jantung Sasuke namun hal itu masih dapat dihindari oleh Sasuke dengan merendahkan tubuhnya. Dengan cepat Sasuke hendak menebas rusuk Naruto. Merasakan ada bahaya Naruto langsung melompat melewati tubuh Sasuke. Mereka berdua pun menghilang karena saking cepatnya pergerakan mereka.

TINK!TRANK!TINK!TRANK!TRANK!

Hanya suara dentingan logam dan percikan api yang dapat ditangkap oleh penonton yang terus terpaku pada pertarungan tingkat tinggi itu. "Hebat, aku tak menyangka Naruto dapat mengimbangi Sasuke..." kata perempuan berambut kekuningan. Pernyataannya di iyakan oleh temannya yang berambut pinky. Si pinky yang notabenenya pacar dari Sasuke sudah mengetahui kekuatan asli dari Sasuke mau pun Naruto.  
"Itu belum seberapa Shion, mereka berdua masih pemanasan." kata si pinky dengan santai. Perempuan yang dipanggil Shion hanya bingung dengan maksud si pinky.  
"Apa maksudmu Sakura?" tanya Shion. Yang dipanggil Sakura hanya menampilkan senyum aneh pada wajahnya.  
"Pangeranmu, itu bahkan pernah menenggelamkan 1 pulau kecil saat mereka berdua sparing." Mendengar kata "pangeranmu" membuat wajah Shion seketika memerah. Tak dapat dibantahkan bahwa Shion menyukai Naruto. Itu dapat dilihat karena dia adalah satu-satunya perempuan yang sudi mendekati Naruto minus Sakura. Mereka berdua pun memilih untuk kembali melihat pertarungan Naruto dan Sasuke.  
Semakin lama suara dentingan dan percikan api semakin sering terjadi. Seluruh penonton hanya dapat diam membeku, karena belum pernah melihat pertarungan kelas atas. Senyum tertarik ditampilkan oleh sang kage yang sangat menikmati tontonan gratis. Entah mengapa jiwa petarung miliknya serasa bergejolak melihat pertarungan itu. Ingin sekali ia merenggangkan otot dan tulangnya yang sudah menua dengan sebuah pertarungan yang seperti pertarungan yang tengah ia lihat. Tak terasa plana berwarna merah mulai menyelimuti tubuhnya. Orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya memilih untuk menjaga jarak dengan kakek tua itu. Dua orang tadi akhirnya mengakhiri adegan pertarungan yang hebat itu. Kini terlihat keduanya jatuh berlutut menggunakan senjata mereka masing-masing sebagai tumpuan. Nafas mereka yang memburu memperlihatkan bahwa mereka cukup kelelahan dengan pertarungan itu. Mereka langsung melesat maju dengan senjata mereka yang sudah siap untuk menyerang. Tinggal 1 meter jarak mereka berdua, niat saling menyerang mereka harus dibatalkan karena sebuah tongkat yang sangat besar mencoba menghantam mereka. Tak ayal mereka harus menghindari serangan tersebut. Mereka berdua menatap tajam orang yang mengganggu mereka. Sang pengacau hanya berdiri dengan tegak pada ujung tongkatnya. Plana yang berwarna seperti api terus menyelimuti tubuh orang tua itu.  
"Anak muda, bisakah kalian berdua membagi kesenangan kalian...?" pinta si tua dengan mantap. Mata kedua remaja itu saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Berkedip beberapa kali merasakan ada yang tidak beres dengan orang itu. Belum sempat mereka menjawab, sebuah ledakan plana yang sangat besar terjadi. Mata mereka berdua seketika menjadi lebih tajam merasakan plana yang seakan-akan memaksa mereka untuk tunduk. Tak mau kalah, mereka melepaskan plana yang sama kuatnya dengan milik si kakek tua. Senyum tertarik semakin merekah melihat plana milik dua orang yang tengah ia tantang.  
"Dengan begini, kita mulai pesta kita...!" kata kakek tua yang kegirangan.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC 


End file.
